Kataya "Kitten" Rao
Kataya "Kitten" Rao is a young human woman who works as a self-employed woodcutter, however, her pyromania quite often gets in the way of her making enough money. Her lack of money leads to the need to steal food and other minor items from stalls and the pockets of the unsuspecting, though she will not take from the needy. Kataya "Kitten" Rao is played by Kataya Rao in game. Personality Kataya is a generally silent woman, who prefers to talk only when necessary. Due to this preference, she appears blunt, sharp and uncaring, however, this is much the opposite. She thinks through what she will say carefully, so as not to mislead, offend or confuse others. Her social skills are somewhat lacking, in all honesty. While reserved, she is passionate in the things she loves and will not hesitate to argue if offended or annoyed. This once more leads to the wrong impressions, making it difficult for her to make or maintain friends. However, in her more intimate and relaxed moments, she is kind and thoughtful. Despite not having much, she will not hesitate to be generous and selfless. Kataya puts others needs before her own, especially in battle. She will not mind taking the brunt of the force off of the her companions if her companions are weaker or struggling. She does however, prefer to remain well away from dangerous situations, so will attempt to talk sense into those dashing into dangerous fights. Her cautious attitude prevents her from becoming a warrior. Kataya is a more physical person than a vocal one. It should be mentioned that due to her past, she will not greet Saradominist aligned characters with joy. On occasion, she may even scorn them for their poor choice of God, even pressing that Saradomin is more corrupt than her own God. However, she may be pacified if Saradomin is not brought up. Appearance Facial features Kataya has short, asymmetric black hair and a round face. The left side is heavier, forming a fringe and frame around the left side of her face. This side falls to the line of her jaw. The right side is much less thick, consisting of a long straight piece of hair which falls to her jaw. The back of her hair is cropped right in, but the longer strands at the top are slightly spiked up. She wears a red head band which separates the front of her hair off from the back. Kataya will very often wear hats, especially ones which conceal her eyes. She has prominent, almond shaped eyes which are considerably large on her face. They are brown, but often appear grey or black. She prefers to keep them hidden, so as to avoid eye contact with strangers. Her eyebrows are thin and lax, giving her a relaxed, kind expression. They appear groomed. Her eyelashes are not particularly lengthy, nor short. She has a small, button nose and small, pale lips. Body features Kataya is moderately tall, around the 5ft8/9 height area. Kataya is slightly above average weight and curvaceous, but her body remains mostly hidden under clothing. Due to her manual work, she has relatively defined muscles in her arms and torso, however, not so much in her legs. Also, due to her habit of eating more than she should, she tends to be a little larger than average in weight. Her skin is moderately tanned on her face, neck arms and hands from her exposure to the sun during her time woodcutting. The rest of her skin is very pale in contrast. She also has a few burns on her hands, legs and arms which she got while burning logs. Clothing Kataya's puts a lot of effort into the way she looks. Having a preference for darker colours such as red, black and deep blue. Of particular mention would be her love of capes and hats. Kataya loves collecting jewellery, particularly with red and purple stones, as a hobby, she enchants them, however rarely wears them. She does not have a designated outfit for anything except work. Fighting Style Kataya is not a fighting character for the most part. However, will engage in battles if needed. Melee As a warrior, Kataya will dual wield longswords or opt for a 2h sword. She prefers not to use a shield as it hinders her agility and attack speed. If she, for whatever reason, is unable to use either of these weapons, she will opt for a dagger. Kataya will wear heavy armour, usually from head to toe. But in general exploration, she will opt for very light armour, or none at all. She is nearly always armed. Kataya has a favourite weapon, the Giant's Hand '''which she will nearly always use. She came across this weapon while exploring one day and she lost her weapon, and grabbed the nearest thing possible and used it as a substitute. She then had it enchanted, so that it would never rot and chose to name it Dead Fast'. Ranged Kataya has very poor skills in ranged attacks, so will very rarely attempt to use this fighting style. Aeromancy As a default, Kataya's prefered fighting style is with magic, being much more skilled in the magical arts than in melee. She will prefer to wield staves, but most often wields the' Master Wand and Mage's Book'. She is particularly skilled in aeromancy or more commonly known as air magic. As a cautious fighter at best, she prefers magic as it will allow her to keep her distance, while causing heavy damage. Pyrotechnics With a love of all things flames, Kataya has developed a vast knowledge of pyrotechnics. This includes explosives, controlled fires, explosion based projectiles and so forth. Often times, Kataya may use pyrotechnics as a form of distraction, allowing her to swipe objects without being noticed, or sneak past guards. Other Skills Survival Kataya is particularly good at all gathering skills and has a little knowledge on making her own weaponry. However, She is not particularly skilled in hunting or smithing. She is knowledgeable on fletching, since she occasionally has to fletch weapons as part of her trade. Languages Kataya is fluent in Commonspeak only, using it in all circumstances. It is the language she grew up speaking. In recent years, Kataya has developed a little knowledge of Canic, due to living in Canifis. This includes the ability to use the growling forms of communication used by werewolves. However, she is not fluent. She knows a few phrases and words, the sort used in basic conversation, which she was taught by a few local friends. Kataya also has knowledge of some words used in common Zamorakian rituals, despite not practising them. Biography Early Childhood Not much is known about Kataya's youngest years. The only thing she remembers from this time is a young man's face in an orange mask. He was the one who carried her to the Saradominist church so she would be safe. Kataya personally was never told of what end her parents met, if any, however the truth of the matter is her father was ill and murdered her mother. Consumed by grief, he set the house alight, killing himself and attempting to kill Kataya, who escaped with the help of her older, previously orphaned cousin. Her cousin, '''Rophan Rao', then left to join the White Knights. Rophan joined the White Knights so he could return later on to provide a home for Kataya. But, by the time Rophan would return to meet his cousin again, she would have disappeared from the church. Late Childhood Being an orphan, Kataya spent her life in a Saradominist church, under the care of the monks there. From the age of five, She functioned as a choir girl, eventually becoming a young priestess at ten. She was devout to Saradomin and was fond of his morals. As she hit the age of around eleven, the head monk of the church began to become violent towards her. At first, he would only assault her when she did something incorrect, but after a while, it became a daily thing with little to no reason. Soon after, the other monks became aggressive towards her too. Eventually, she was made to sleep in the kitchen on the cold floor and fed very little. Kataya's anger and hate for the Saradominist church grew every day. How could Saradomin allow his followers to treat her this way? She never did anything wrong. One night, while everybody was sleeping, there was a break in. Kataya was struggling to sleep, as always. She heard the trespasser break one of the windows in the church. Young and afraid, Kataya hid in one of the kitchen cupboards. Soon after, angry and pained cries came from within the church. It was the sound of Saradominist Monks being slaughtered one by one. The sounds excited Kataya, finally she would be free of the horrible men who had caused her so much pain. After a while, the sounds stopped. As soon as Kataya thought she was safe, she came out of hiding. However... The violent infiltrator was just outside of the room, counting his loot. Kataya ran straight into his gaze. Frozen by fear, she waited for him to kill her. But the man merely smiled at her and reassured her he would not hurt her. He then asked if she was okay. She spoke with him for a while and confessed horrors she had endured in the Saradominist lair. The man took pity on her and gifted her a book and a dagger. He then told her that Zamorak will watch over her. Once he had left, Kataya fled to Catherby, where she would hide until she grew stronger. She read the book the stranger had given her. It was the scriptures of Zamorak. Kataya then devoted her life to praising the God who saved her. Rophan is unaware of the happenings at the church, he arrived several months after the slaughter took place. The church was now taken over by bandits, so he was unable to discover what happened there. Rophan assumed Kataya to be dead and returned to the ranks, regretful and angry towards the Zamorak faith, blaming it. Teenage Years Kataya spent the majority of her teenage years in Catherby. There, with help from locals, she would train her survival skills and knowledge of things such as fishing, cooking, woodcutting, firemaking and farming. Once she was ready, she spent all the money she had made and bought armour and weaponry. Then she would begin slaying minor monsters for money too via assignments and by selling their hides, valuable body parts, ingredients, etcetera. When Kataya was fifteen, a new girl around her age moved to Catherby named Lilyann Shyo. At first, Kataya and Lilyann had a few arguments, leading to a mutual dislike of one another. But a while later on, the two decided to put their differences aside and become friends. The two remain strong friends today, despite going their separate ways a year or so later. The nickname Kitten '''comes from this time in her life, where she would frequently wear a cat tail and the locals lovingly began calling her as such. Sometimes, she may even refer to herself as such when feeling particularly playful. This lasted for some years, until she made enough money and moved to Canifis, where Zamorak's rule was strongest. She soon began working as a woodcutter, cutting down trees and selling the logs to town residents, stores and the occasional traveller. Her business would see better days if she did not burn most of her stock on the job. Battle of Lumbridge Once Kataya's attention was drawn to the battle of Lumbridge, she naturally took up in arms immediately. However, finding herself a little low of fighting ability, she focused mainly on gathering resources for her master. A few weeks into the battle, however, Kataya was surging into battle after a little training. Cutting down the White Knights of Saradomin, she encountered something she thought she never would. A face, she recognised after years of absence, changed by age and warfare. Kataya fell still on the battle field, dropping her swords to the ground with a clatter. The Knight who was charging towards her also paused, curious about the woman's strange actions. He examined her and recognition washed over his face too. The man ran towards her, as if to tug her into an embrace. However, he faltered at the last minute and instead chose to speak. He asked if it was really Kataya and she confirmed it. He explained his name was Rophan Rao and that he was her cousin. She told him she remembered what he did and where he took her. The pair rejoiced at meeting one another, despite the strange circumstances. They left the battlefield together, to talk in peace. Rophan learnt of the horrors that took place in the Saradominist church where Kataya was left. He felt enraged, also joining in on Kataya's hate for the church. The pair discussed the harshness of the faith in general and soon, Rophan decided to revert to the Godless. He left the White Knight ranks without declaring his desertion. Rophan now remains a wanted man by the Knights. Rophan now resides in Rimmington, under an alias of '''Ralph. Being dismayed by the battle leading two family members to fight one another, Kataya refused to take part in the war between Zamorak and Saradomin outside of collecting a few resources. This lead Kataya to functioning very little during this war. The Bird and The Beast After the last war, Kataya spent some time preparing for another. After being caught off guard by the battle of Lumbridge, she decided that she needed to power up in case of another. Soon after, sure enough, the next battle phase began. This time between two Gods she was less acquainted with. But which side she would fight upon was no question. Whether to pledge allegiance to Bandos, the God of War or to Armadyl, the God of Law/Justice, Kataya's choice was obvious. Despite being a fan of Chaos, Kataya believes those who have wronged people for no reason deserve to be punished, therefore she took on the side of Justice. Although, Kataya does believe the law should be fitted around the needs of people, rather than the strict guidelines of a God, such as Saradomin. Taking up in arms, Kataya pledged to side with Armadyl, focusing more at first on taking down enemy convoys. After realising she would be more effective building and protecting structures, she switched tactics. One day, while repairing a damaged structure, Kataya came across a budding missionary of Armadyl name Kharhyll . The pair, while working, took up a conversation and soon realised their ideals were not very far off from each others. While their approaches were different, their goals much the same. The two remained friends, working together each day. The pair preached each others views to each other and came to understand and accept their differences. After the war was won and Bandos dead, Kataya returned to her previous life of woodcutting, while Kharhyll returned to his wandering. Occasionally, Kataya would join him on his travels, but would soon return home. They quite often meet, to sit by the fireside in the wild, both sharing a love of scenery. Present In the present time, Kataya spends her time woodcutting in Asgarnia and Kandarin regions. When she is done, she will reside in the Rising Sun Inn in Falador or in the Hair of The Dog in Canifis. Usually she will be accompanied by her close friends Kharhyll and Lilyann Shyo, who she also travels around with. The trio often get up to mischief together, usually involving the disruption of the White Knights or other forces of Saradomin. Kataya often visits her cousin Rophan, giving him money from her trade and food she stole to allow him to live comfortably. While wandering the land, she will usually remain inside the provinces of Asgarnia, Misthalin, the capital of Morytania and a small portion of Kandarin. Outside of these areas, she feels less safe and the less time she spends outside of them, the better. Family Darren Rao Full Name: Mr Darren Bayde Rao Marital Status: Married to Gwenthana Rao Age: 42 (Deceased) Profession: Miner Religion: Saradominist Alignment: Lawful Good Origin: Asgarnian Current Residence: None Hair Colour: Light Brown Eye Colour: Brown Relation to Kataya: Father Gwenthana Rao Full Name: Mrs Gwenthana Rose Rao (Previously Verana) Marital Status: Married to Darren Rao Age: 39 (Deceased) Profession: Maid and Housewife Religion: Saradominist Alignment: Lawful Neutral Origin: Asgarnian Current Residence: None Hair Colour: Dark Blonde Eye Colour: Blue Relation to Kataya: Mother Jezzine Rao Full Name: Mrs Jezzine Rao (Previously, Aeradya) Marital Status: Married to Seth Rao Age: 29 (Deceased) Profession: Farmer Religion: Godless Alignment: Neutral Good Origin: Khardian Current Residence: None Hair Colour: Dark Brown Eye Colour: Brown Relation to Kataya: Aunt Seth Rao Full Name: Mr Seth Tyden Rao Marital Status: Married to Jezzine Rao Age: 31 (Deceased) Profession: Farmer Religion: Godless Alignment: Neutral Good Origin: Asgarnian Current Residence: None Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Brown Relation to Kataya: Uncle Rophan Rao Full Name: Mr Rophan Wyeth Rao. Alias: Ralph Marital Status: Single Age: 28 (Alive) Profession: Unemployed, Godless crusader. Previously White Knight of Falador Religion: Godless, previously Saradominist Alignment: Chaotic Good Origin: Half-Khardian, Half-Asgarnian Current Residence: Rimmington Hair Colour: Dark Brown Eye Colour: Green Relation to Kataya: Cousin Rophan Rao RalphRelationships Kataya and Rophan remain close, as a family. As a man on the run, Rophan struggles to find work, so money is tight for him. In order to make up for this, Kataya offered to give him a portion of her earnings and to provide him with food. Rophan agreed, in exchange he offered her a bed to stay when she was working nearby, as well as a safe haven from threats she may encounter which prevented her from return home. The two, despite being close, never discuss the past. It is an agreement made subconsciously by both parties. Trivia *While loving explosives, she hates loud noises. *If attacked, even by her own people, she will retaliate. *She has a high resistance to alchohol, except from vodka and most types of wine. *Kataya will bow instead of curtsey. *She has a love of the cold even though she has no resistance to it. *She loves things made of white and black metals. *Has a tendancy to hoard food. *Rophan is Kataya's last living relative. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Zamorakian Category:Thief Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Saradominist Category:Warrior